Jasper's a What!
by Aprilbeth
Summary: Jasper emerged from the rumble of the space hand, ready to give the Crystal Gems a run for their money. However, something else happened. (Will live up to its T rating... eventually.)


A hand reached out from the rumble. The Crystal Gems knew who it was, readying their weapons just in case the strong gem tried to fight them again.

However, as soon as Jasper landed a white light surrounded her. Two bodies appeared, landing on the ground with a painful thud. They moaned in pain.

"Jasper's a... _fusion?_ " Steven asked, wide eyed. The Gems were just as confused as he was.

The red gem noticed the gems, and-despite her pain-moved to protect the other. She summoned a small helmet, glaring coldly at the others. A smooth gem was where her nose should've been.

The other, a tan based gem, sat up, looking at the Crystal Gems in fear. She cowered behind the taller gem, bring up a faceted light yellow shield to protect them both. Her gem was also on her nose, but strongly faceted.

They all stared at each other for a few minutes, no one saying a word. Suddenly, the red gem sprung up and ran in the opposite direction of the Crystal Gems, dragging the smaller one with her. Their actions were full of stiff movements.

"After them!" Garnet told her teammates after only a moment's hesitation. They easily caught up to their slow pace, separating the two.

Steven watched from a safe distance as Amethyst fought the smaller one, and Garnet and Pearl fought the other. Amethyst wrapped her whip around the gem's small waist, but she just burned it off. Before Amethyst could shoot another whip at her, the gem brought up her shield.

Garnet and Pearl weren't having too much luck either. Despite her future vision, Garnet found it _very_ hard to predict what the red gem was about to do. When she saw the gem would do one thing, the gem would do a whole other thing. And when Garnet went with the option that had the probability of less, the gem did the probability of the action that had more! It didn't help the gem could float and was _very_ good at blocking with her helmet.

Amethyst finally tossed a rock past the shield, temporarily immobilizing the tan gem. Amethyst quickly wrapped her whip around her once more. Perhaps she had did it too tightly because the gem retreated back into her gem. Amethyst walked over to bubble it so she could help the others.

The red gem just happened to look over at the same time, eyes widening from her emotionless state. She tossed her helmet at Garnet (who simply caught it) and slid under Pearl's legs, running towards her companion. She grabbed the gem before Amethyst had a chance to, running off.

The gem ran back towards the temple, jumping off of its features to reach the top of the hill. A white fence surrounded the area, but she ignored it as she continued to run away from the Crystal Gems. However, Pearl and Amethyst landed in front of her, blocking her path. She turned around only to be met with Garnet. She backed off to the side, away from the approaching gems.

Amethyst, however, wrapped her whip around the gem. "Got her!" She announced, grinning.

The gem did nothing to struggle against the whip. " _Let me go._ " She growled lowly.

"No." Was Garnet's simple answer.

The Crystal Gems approached her, causing her to hold the tan gem tightly. Garnet raised her hand to poof her when a voice rang out.

"Wait!" It was Steven. He was breathing heavily, having ran up the hill since he couldn't jump like his teammates. He took a moment to catch his breath. "We should talk to her first!"

" _What?!_ " Pearl was baffled. "After everything she-they-did to us?!"

"But didn't you see them, Pearl?" The half gem pushed. "After they unfused. They were like Garnet and Amethyst when they unfused from Sugilite. All stiff and sore!"

"But their fusion wasn't unstable, Steven." Pearl argued, gesturing towards the red gem.

"How do we know that?" Steven shot back.

"Well..." Pearl searched her mind for a reason. "We... don't." She admitted, sighing in defeat when Steven smiled triumphantly.

"We'll interrogate them." Garnet spoke up. "But, for now." She poofed the red gem, both gems falling onto the ground. "We can't have them knowing where we keep them." She picked up the gems, walking back to the temple.

Amethyst and Pearl followed her with little to no hesitation. Steven, however, was happy. At least they would give them a chance! Maybe they weren't bad gems at all. After all, they were all gems, and gems shouldn't fight. Right?

With that in mind, Steven ran down the hill to catch up with the others.

 **Don't own Steven Universe, and that is the only time I'm saying it. I just** ** _really_** **like the idea of Jasper being a fusion, so I wrote this!**


End file.
